Lynae Cassius
If asked where she was born, Lynae would reply - with a quirk of a smile - "That's classified." And, lo and behold, that would actually be a true statement. As the only child of Ethan (an Imperial Pilot) and Alean (a civilian medical researcher in the employ of the Empire) Cassius, Lynae spent almost all of her youth either aboard research station or - rarely - aboard ship when ever Ethan's assignments allowed civilian families to accompany officers. Born to such staunchy loyalist parents, Lynae was immersed in the ideology and the political philosphy that geared her towards the belief that serving the Empire was the be all, end all, of existance. Settling eventually on Carida, the Cassius family claims Carida as their home planet seeing as how this is the only planet that they remained on for any significant length of time. Receiving an above average education she eventually graduated from the Carida Medical Academy and spent several years on various assignments and research postings, doing brief tours on the front lines of combat and aboard ship. In mid 13 ABY Alean Cassius was killed when the research station she'd been posted to was over run by terrorist forces, all hands and support personnel were eliminated in the ensuing conflict. It's not precisely clear whether the terrorists were rebel in origin or fielded by another source all together. In late 13 ABY Lynae married Yoseph Caiton, a fellow officer and a TIE pilot. A marriage of political expedience, this secured her place among the ranks of the assigned officers as a comrade and fellow in arms, not a woman to be pursued for pursuits sake alone. ''See Lynae Cassius' Personnel Review — Snippets of conversation taken before her posting to Task Force Hammer.'' In 14 ABY she was posted to Taskforce Hammer as a medical officer. A summary of her career from that point would be a bit confusing, as she went from medical officer to chief of medicine for the taskforce. From there she made a side step to acting captain, then captain in full, eventually reaching the rank of Commodore of taskforce Inquisition before the Corellian Corruption Scandal unfolded. ''See Detailed Background File — summary of career from 14 ABY to 15 ABY.'' What exactly transpired is classified. What is known is that Lynae is no longer serving the Empire, nor does she hold Imperial citizenship any longer (as of the end of 15 ABY). It should also be noted that in December of 15 ABY Yoseph Caiton was killed in a random hover-taxi accident on Corellia, and upon receiving word of his death she reclaimed her name of Cassius. *Conversations_Act1 In February of 16 ABY Lynae stood before the Republic senate and faced charges of, among other things, war crimes. Having spent several weeks already on Ord Mantell, at that point, Lynae had been presented with but a handful of choices including a rather public and messy trial. Ultimately she choose to offer the senate nothing less than 'flesh and blood' and was prepared to stand up, unbound, and submit to a series of lashes to be administered by the senators themselves. Ultimately this proved to be the final sticking point to get past and, once it was accomplished, the Senate pardoned Lynae for her crimes. *The Penance of Lynae Cassius With her past settled she returned to what had been a temporary home on Caspar and volunteered for service in the Caspian Navy, taking formal Caspian citizenship and making Caspar her home at last, something that - for one who had spent most of her life either aboard ship or research station - proved to be a surprising move to those who had known her for years. In July the Caspian Navy participated in a series of war games held by the Republic military. Cadet Cassius lead the CDU Navy in an Imperial-style attack against the Republic Navy. The Caspian Navy defeated the Republic Navy in a hands-down display of technical ferocity, eerily reminiscent of the maneuvers that had been employed by the Empire in the battle for Coruscant. The Caspian Navy was aided in no small way by the assistance of one Tyler Damion (aka: Darth Malign) who lead the fighter elements in attack against the Republic SFC in tandem with the Caspian forces for the mock-battle. (*Unexpected Arrival). In September of 16 ABY she was promoted to the rank of Lt Commander and currently served as the XO of the CMS Audace. 17 ABY - 21 ABY Lynae served in the CDU navy for approximately 1 and a half years before resigning her commission to focus her time on a rather narrow field of scientif research. Her ship, the Red Sky was retrofitted as a deep space research vessel with a self contained bio-medical lab. Over the next several years she contributed heavily to research into the practical application of Kolto and Bacta to tissue damage/regeneration and internal aplication of same. When the Corellian Independance movement begin to make first sector and then galaxy wide news she emerged from her most research project to determine the actual depth and potential strength of this liberation movement and, potentially, lend medical and or scientific assistance. RP Logs *Lynae's Roleplay Logs are available here. *Treason Saga with Lynae & Dareus. *Lynae's Quotes - Quotes gathered from RP, channels, books and other media that are stored on Lynae's character and read when her +finger information is triggered. ---- Cassius, Lynae Cassius, Lynae Cassius, Lynae